Stand Inside Your Love
by Mitchin Hatake
Summary: Tantos tabúes, tantas normas morales, tantos puntos negativos que lo orillaban a lo que estaba haciendo; apreciarla desde la distancia, escondido, soñando despierto; soñando con lo que podría ser y que no era, odiando lo que no podía cambiar…" KakaSaku.


¡Wolas!

Aquí presentándoles mi primer fic de la serie Naruto, y como no, de una parejita que me encanta… Kakashi y Sakura. (. Amo al Ninja Copia)… Antes que nada, en ésta historia Sakura ya tiene 19 añitos, nada de pedofilia u.u… Tengo varias historias ya escritas, que iré subiendo poco a poco. ¡Espero que les guste!

Dedicado a mis amigos Otaku de la carrera: Nabiki, Neo-Shadow, Patrunks, Ricardo, porque al fin terminamos con todas las materias… ¡Lo logramos!… ¡¡Ahora vamos por el titulo!!… ¡¡Pronto el mundo tendrá a cinco Licenciados Otaku!!, ¡Jajajaja!

No me pertenece nada del mundo de Naruto. Ni ahorrando mil años conseguiría pagar por los derechos de ésta serie, así que no me demanden.

La canción es de los Smashing Pumpkis y sólo traje la traducción. Tampoco me pertenece. ¡¡Billy Corgan no me denuncies!!

**Stand inside your love.**

**(Estar dentro de tu amor)**

Y allí estaba de nuevo resguardado por las sombras, vigilando, protegiendo; oculto. Rodó frustrado su único ojo abierto y a pesar de su lógica renuencia; la siguió observando recargada en el balcón de su habitación, llorando… otra vez.

Su mente de estratega ordenaba la huída, pero sus pasos, sencillamente, se negaban a marcharse lejos.

Miraba cada detalle de ella con profundidad, y se maldecía a sí mismo por permanecer allí… ¡se maldecía por su masoquismo y querer sufrir ante lo que veía!… y también, lo maldecía a "él" por ser la causa de las lágrimas que empañaban los bellos ojos color jade.

Ella no merecía llorar por un tonto chiquillo con aires de grandeza. Sakura no debía estar llorando por un estúpido que la trataba indiferente y de manera fría; que sólo la veía como una molestia y que no reparaba en la magnifica mujer que era… _"Imbécil"_ insultó mentalmente el Ninja Copia.

Varios años de conocer a esos tres "mocosos", y "mocosos" entre comillas porque a sus diecinueve años ya no eran los infantes con los que había tratado.

Todos, con cambios sorprendentes; eran jóvenes con los que seguía compartiendo misiones. Él ya no era su sensei, ahora, los cuatro, formaban un equipo de iguales… aparentemente.

Kakashi recargó su espalda en el grueso tronco del árbol que le servía de escondite, cruzó las manos en su nuca y miró las estrellas; frunciendo el ceño cada vez que escuchaba un nuevo sollozo de la triste chica pelirosa del balcón… ¿Para qué demonios había regresado Sasuke si sólo la hacía sufrir?

Aún cuando sintiera algo de aprecio por su ex alumno, no podía evitar la humana rivalidad que enardecían los celos al pensar que ella, Sakura, siguiera pensando en Uchiha de manera "especial".

"_¡No puede existir ninguna rivalidad!, ¡Idiota!_" Se reprendió mentalmente.

Se sentía estúpido desde hacía tiempo, se sentía como un tonto adolescente desde que pudo, una noche, darse cuenta que la pequeña niña a la que había enseñado; se había transformado en una hermosa mujer… una que para su pesar; atraía sobre sí la mirada de muchos hombres, los cuáles, y tanto como él mismo, no podían pasar inadvertida su presencia.

Pero, Hatake Kakashi tenía una secreta satisfacción; ninguno de esos tontos la conocía como él, ninguno de esos pervertidos estuvo a su lado para consolarla ante la antigua ausencia de sus dos compañeros de equipo, ninguno de esos idiotas contempló la sonrisa más bella de Sakura, cuando el equipo siete estuvo reunido de nuevo… Nadie, sólo él estuvo a su lado; aunque en un tiempo él también se fue… Y para su decepción, sus múltiples muestras de apoyo sólo abrían una enorme brecha entre ellos.

Tantos tabúes, tantas normas morales, tantos puntos negativos que lo orillaban a lo que estaba haciendo; apreciarla desde la distancia, escondido, soñando despierto; soñando con lo que podría ser y que no era, odiando lo que no podía cambiar… odiando lo imposible de sus sentimientos.

La diferencia de edades, el haber sido su maestro, el convertirse en su confidente y paño de lágrimas, y la amistad que los unía; no jugaban a su favor… ¡Maldición!, ¿Cómo es que tuvo que enamorarse precisamente de ella?

_Tú y yo._

_Destinados a ser inmutables._

_Imposibles._

Golpeó su frente con la mano derecha. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta que eso iba a pasar?, ¿por qué demonios no se adelantó a los desbocados latidos del corazón cada vez que la escuchaba llamarlo?… ¡Mierda!… Debió saberlo, debió predecirlo; si pasaba todo el día en compañía de una hermosa, e inteligente mujer, era lógico que su ser actuara por sí solo, era obvio que no pudiera evitar que las emociones aplastaran a la cordura.

¡Debió alejarse en cuanto sintió esos extraños cosquilleos al verla!… Pero no, Kakashi Hatake no lo hizo, no pudo hacerlo… ¡no quiso hacerlo!

Los años por delante que tenía; no le sirvieron para escapar de los sentimientos que le producía ésa chiquilla.

La experiencia y anécdotas por las que había pasado; no pudieron evitar que los ojos jade se

grabaran a fuego en su alma.

La despreocupación con la que llevaba su vida; no impidió que su mayor deseo fuera ocuparse del más mínimo detalle para verla feliz… No, no pudo ganar ni contra el destino, ni contra ella.

Y ahí estaba, loco y enamorado, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por "su" botón de cerezo, a quien él pertenecía y de quien sabría que no podría obtener nada… nunca.

Es el destino.

_Locura pura._

_Incalculable._

_Insoportable._

¿Cómo es que ésa niña se había convertido en la mujer perfecta para él?. ¿Acaso fue por haber crecido a su lado? Descubriendo cosas de él, que ni siquiera, el gran Ninja Copia sabía… ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Cuándo?

Kakashi dejó escapar el aire retenido y miró hacia su lado derecho, a donde estaba ella. Su único ojo visible le advirtió que pronto se cansaría de llorar, que su sufrimiento cesaría para dar paso al mundo de los sueños.

Sonrió melancólicamente; sólo, cuando ella durmiera, se atrevería a ir hasta su balcón y depositarla en su cama, la arroparía como el más amoroso de los amantes, bajaría su máscara y la contemplaría por largo tiempo, para, después, besarla en la frente mientras le daba "los dulces sueños", porque aunque la tuviera a su merced, jamás tocaría los labios de la pelirosa sin su consentimiento, nunca se atrevería a arruinar el primer beso que reservaba para "alguien especial"… como alguna vez ella se le contó.

Giró el rostro y siguió contemplando las estrellas, sin ponerles atención realmente. Su corazón latía con dolor al imaginarse a quién quería regalar ese momento especial… a Sasuke Uchiha; su ex alumno. _"Maldito afortunado"_

_Pero, por última vez._

_Eres to__do __lo que quiero y pido._

_Eres todo lo que… soñé._

¿Cuántas veces tuvo que apretar los puños hasta enterrar las uñas en sus palmas sangrándolas?, ¿y todo por qué? Por no permitirse un arrebato en el que abrazara a la chica hasta perder las fuerzas.

¿Cuántas veces se dio la vuelta para no seguir observándola? Muchas, quizás cientos o hasta miles; sólo por no dejar que las palabras declararan la devoción que por ella sentía, por no escupir el bello sentimiento que lo condenaba, lentamente, a la tristeza de saber que no era correspondido.

¿Cuántas veces se mordió los labios debajo de esa máscara?, ¡En incontables ocasiones! Y sólo por calmar el deseo de acorralarla entre su cuerpo y una pared, y besarla hasta que su último aliento escapara… dentro de ella.

¿Cuántas veces alejó, celoso, a todos los estúpidos que la rondaban?. ¿Cuántas veces veló los sueños de la ninja médico?. ¿Cuántas veces su corazón dejó de latir al verla en peligro durante sus misiones?. ¿Cuántas veces corrió a su lado ante cualquier muestra de que ella lo necesitara, por mínima que fuera?… ¿Cuántas veces deseó que el nombre que escapara durante sus sueños fuera el de él, y no el "Sasuke"?… No importaba; ella no sentía lo mismo, y por mucho que lo deseara parecía que nada cambiaría, parecía que se había quedado atorado entre una gran maneja de sentimientos.

Suspiró, de haber sabido que tendría tantos líos nunca hubiera aprobado a ése grupo… Pero como lo hecho, hecho está, ahora sólo podía rezar secretamente por algún milagro, sólo podía esperar para ver a donde se dirigían las cosas en su vida… A donde terminaría él, y sobretodo, quién sería el afortunado en ganar el corazón de ella. Porque por mucho que su amor, al fin egoísta, tratara de impedirlo, por mucho que la quisiera para él, por mucho que quisiera demostrarle lo que guardaba exclusivamente para ella; no podría hacer nada si Sakura no sentía lo mismo.

_¿Quién no sería el único al que amaras?_

_¿Quién no se quedaría dentro de tu amor?_

_Protegido y amante de…_

Una alma pura y hermosa… tú.

De pronto, el silencio; no había más sollozos.

Aunque sabía lo que ocurría, giró su enmascarado rostro para asegurarse que nada, ni nadie, lo delataría.

Esperó con la paciencia que había descubierto en él, esperó por minutos hasta asegurarse que ella dormía profundamente, entonces… saltó.

Llegó hábilmente a su lado. Con sus masculinos brazos, testigos de numerosas batallas, la levantó. Llevó su rostro al de ella; sólo para escuchar el armonizado compás de su respiración; sólo para sentirla cerca… por un momento.

Entró con su preciada carga hasta la habitación de su, también, tormento. La arrulló unos minutos contra su pecho… ¡Dios!, ¡A veces deseaba tanto que ella lo notara!, ¡A veces deseaba tanto que Sakura pudiera ver a través de él y descubriera sus sentimientos!… Pero, entonces, no lo soportaría; Kakashi no se repondría del rechazo de la pelirosa… Lo mejor era mantenerse así; oculto en su propio silencio, lejos del dolor que un "no" de ella podría causarle.

Con lentitud la depositó en su cama, llevó las sábanas blancas hasta asegurarse que proporcionarían de calor a su dueña… que la cubrirían con el calor que él soñaba con poder darle.

Al contacto con la comodidad de su colchón, Sakura se revolvió hasta quedar con su peso expandido satisfactoriamente. Suspiró aliviada.

El cuerpo del Ninja Copia se tensó en el momento, listo para emprender una invisible huída de ser necesario, pero no lo fue; su botón de cerezo seguía tan dormida como él quería que lo estuviera, como él deseaba que permanecería hasta que se marchara.

_No comprendas._

_No me sientas ahora._

_Yo respiraré por ambos._

Se sentó en una silla que daba estratégicamente a la cama de la pelirosa. Sin preocupación bajó su máscara como deseaba hacerlo algún día delante de ella; sin que la piel de sus parpados ocultaran las gemas que tenía por ojos aquella mujer. Recargó la pantorrilla derecha sobre su rodilla izquierda, y, utilizando su brazo derecho como almohada, recargó su mejilla… Aún dormida le parecía hermosa.

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios y se sintió el más estúpido de los mortales. ¿Cuándo se había pensado que la palabra, "enamorado", estuviera en la misma oración que; "Kakashi Hatake"?… ¡¡Nunca!!… Ni en los sueños más bizarros de sus enemigos; y ése era el problema, porque lo estaba; hasta la médula de sus huesos vibraban con infinita alegría cuando ella le sonreía, o le llamaba… y también, cuando enfadada, le reclamaba cualquier tontería; sólo por saber que la atención de ésa mujer estaba enfocada exclusivamente en él… _"¡Que cursi, Hatake Kakashi!, ¡Avergüénzate de ti!"_ Se dijo con ironía.

Miró un momento hacia el techo, pensando. ¡Demonios, él era un estratega!, ¿Por qué no se le ocurría ni un mísero plan para actuar?

Un minuto…

Dos…

Tres minutos…

Cinco minutos…

¡Diez minutos!… ¡¡Maldición!!, ¡¡Nada!!… En su cabeza no había ni una sola idea, ¡Ni un maldito plan!… ¡Que estúpido lo volvía el amor!

¡Bah!, a todos les pasaba lo mismo; esperaba… Bueno, basado en su experiencia con Naruto, sí lo podía confirmar. No en vano estuvo enamorado de su pelirosa durante mucho tiempo, y, a diferencia de él, el rubio sí pudo olvidarla; encontrando un mutuo amor en otra piel. ¡Que bueno!… Por la propia seguridad del futuro Hokage.

El portador del Sharingan rió para sus adentros sombríamente. ¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan egoísta? Y no es que, Kakashi, pensara que si Sakura no era para él, entonces no sería para nadie, nop, nada estaba más alejado de la realidad que esto; simplemente, el ninja enmascarado no quería verse en la miseria ante la inevitable pérdida de la chica de ojos jade; porque sabía que tarde o temprano ella encontraría a alguien… y no sería él.

Pero aún así, ahí estaría, siempre esperando por una oportunidad; cualquiera, por mínima que fuera. Porque si ella le correspondía, pelearía para que nadie los separara; porque lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que nadie se la arrebatara. Porque su amor era tan grande que haría llorar hasta a las mismísimas piedras; sólo por complacerla.

_Viaja por el mundo._

_Atraviesa los cielos._

_Tu hogar está aquí… dentro de mi corazón._

¡Ah!, que fácil era la vida cuando la chica plácidamente dormida delante de él tenía doce años; sólo se preocupaba por enseñarles a sus "mocosos" la vida ninja, sólo tenía que pensar en cómo probar sus habilidades y llevar hasta el limite su resistencia… física y mental. Sí, eso era divertido.

Y sin embargo, ahora era probado en su más grande reto, uno que parecía el final de una boda cristiana… "¿Hablar ahora o callarse para siempre?"… ¡Tks! Difícil elección; era demasiado, aún, para el ninja genio. ¿Sería tan egoísta como para decirle a la ojiverde lo que sucedía con él?, ¿sería capaz de echar por la borda la imagen de "sólo amigo" que ella tenía de su ex sensei?… _"Tal vez" _declaró su parte humana.

Restregó con enfado las manos sobre su rostro, molesto consigo mismo, enojado por sus pensamientos. ¿Es qué nunca se dio cuenta que ella ya había sufrido demasiado como para agregarle una carga más? Sí, porque sus sentimientos serían eso para ella, otra culpa por la que ella sufriera… Y él, el Ninja Copia, nunca se perdonaría ser la causa de sus lágrimas. Él pretendía amarla, no lastimarla.

La miró a través de su triste ojo abierto; la miró como un hombre enamorado ve a una mujer… como cualquier persona ve a su amor imposible.

Dejó caer la cabeza derrotado, mirando hacia el piso. Recargó sus antebrazos en las rodillas y se permitió un lastimero suspiro. _"Avergüénzate de nuevo, Kakashi; pareces un perro sin dueño, suspirando como idiota" _Se dijo mentalmente.

No, no pelearía por el amor de la Médico; a pesar de que el alma se le fuera en aparentar tan sólo una amistad. No, porque él no sería, nunca, lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

_"¿Y quién lo es?" _Se refutó a sí mismo, pero no hubo respuesta; mejor evitar los lúgubres pensamientos de saberla en brazos de otro, mejor quedarse con sus sueños bien guardados dentro de su alma, después de todo, él era bueno en esconder hasta sus facciones.

Por primera vez se sentía con el valor suficiente como para tomar una decisión… Una terriblemente dolorosa, pero hecha por el bien de ella; tomada como prueba de su amor, siempre en silencio:

¡Jamás diría lo que sentía si eso la lastimaba y siempre estaría cerca de ella para protegerla!… No podría dejarla, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para negarse sus ojos.

_Y por primera vez._

_Siento que he renacido… en mi mente._

_Reconstruido como un niño con sabiduría mística._

_¿Quién no sería el único al que amaras?_

_¿Quién no se quedaría dentro de tu amor?_

Se levantó pesadamente y caminó hasta una orilla de la cama. Colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y la miró deseando grabar esa imagen para siempre… Quería decirse que ésa era la última vez que, cual ladrón, entraba a su habitación; pero sabía que no podría cumplirlo. No si la veía tan desamparada otra vez.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos intentando encontrar ese valor que sacaba a relucir ante sus adversarios.

Ésta sería su despedida, en secreto. Ésta sería la despedida de su amor, más no así de su amistad. Ésta sería la primera, y la ultima vez, que sus sentimientos formaran palabras en lo alto. Sólo por esa vez, y porque tenía pleno conocimiento de que dormía; le diría lo que ella significaba para él… Sólo porque, Sakura, jamás se enteraría.

Abrió los ojos y caminó hasta quedar lo más cercano a ella. Con delicadeza apartó un suave mechón rosa de sus mejillas y jugó con él unos segundos, entre sus dedos; memorizando su textura. Después, acuclillado, lo dijo susurrando en el oído de la mujer:

-- Adiós para siempre, Sakura… Te amo – Recitó con voz baja y contra todo su dolor se levantó. Depositó, como siempre lo hacía, un beso en su frente… el último. – Dulces sueños. – Le deseó.

Se tomó un par de segundos para verla dormir, y cerrando con coraje los ojos, giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a salir por donde había entrado. Colocó su habitual máscara en la parte inferior de su rostro y sin querer mirar atrás, alistó su cuerpo para salir de ése lugar.

_Y por primera vez, _

_te digo cuanto te necesito y sangro por _

_cada movimiento y sonido tuyo._

_En mi momento._

Ya tenía un pie en el borde del balcón cuando se detuvo; más bien, cuando algo lo detuvo… unos delicados brazos que podían ejecutar una fuerza monstruosa, unos delgados brazos que lo rodeaban firmemente por el tórax.

_"¡Demonios!, Es bastante buena, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se levantó… Bueno, era de esperarse, yo fui su maestr… "_ No, esa idea no ayudaba mucho a su estado de humor. ¿Y ahora que hacía?

-- ¿Por qué: "adiós para siempre"? – Escuchó la inconfundible voz de Sakura tras su espalda. Tenía un tono de voz de reproche, dolido. Ahora sí, el peliplateado se sentía nervioso, no encontraba nada lógico para responder.

Abría la boca y después la cerraba, por la falta de ideas, ¿Qué responder?… ¿Había dicho primero que la amaba, o se despidió antes?… ¡Maldición!

Sakura cada noche esperaba a que él llegara, y para su pesar sabía que, Kakashi nunca entraba si ella no estaba dormida. Por eso fingía, porque él así lo quería… porque ninguno tenía valor para decir lo que sentían y eso lo acababa de descubrir.

Lo amaba, lo amaba desde hacía tiempo, pero como él; no se creía correspondida.

A veces, como ésa noche, no podía evitar llorar por otro amor fracasado, porque se había enamorado ni más ni menos que de su ex maestro, de su compañero de equipo y su confidente tras la perdida de sus amigos… Un hombre maravilloso.

Pero él lo había dicho; dijo que la amaba, y Sakura lo supo inmediatamente; si lo quería a su lado tenía que pelar como la ninja y mujer que era.

Kakashi se sorprendió ante los rápidos movimientos que la pelirosa hizo. Con una mano lo sujetaba con fuerza, y con la otra le había robado un kunai que ahora descansaba peligrosamente sobre su yugular… Inocente, inocente Sakura, él podría liberarse en el momento que quisiera… ¿o tal vez no?

-- ¿¿Por qué: "adiós para siempre", Kakashi?? – Preguntó la ninja medico de nuevo, enfadada, levantando la voz; lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo cambiar de idea.

El portador del Sharingan miró al piso, deseó poder rascar nerviosamente su nuca pero el agarre de su ex alumna era demasiado firme sobre él.

-- Sakura… verás… yo… – ¿Cómo explicarse?, o mejor aún: ¿Cómo retractarse de lo que había dicho? Porque su despedida fue sólo de su amor, no de su vida… tal vez si le hacía pensar que no era nada grave… – Bueno, lo que ocurrió fue que… Iba caminando por el parque cuando un murciélago gigante me atacó, entonces…

Guardó silencio al sentirse libre; la medico lo había soltado. Se sintió decepcionado al no percibir el calor de la mujer tras él, y en cuanto giró su cuerpo, se encontró con Sakura dándole la espalda… La pose de derrota que percibió en la chica, le dijo que en cuanto saliera de ésa habitación se patearía a sí mismo; la había herido.

-- Kakashi, eres terrible para decir algo creíble. – Dijo la ojiverde de manera triste.

¿No podía tomarse en serio lo que estaba pasando?, ¿o simplemente ésa era su forma de ser?… Daba igual; la excentricidad de su adorado, ex sensei, era algo que amaba, pero que en ése momento le afectaba.

La chica Haruno cerró un instante los ojos y tomó aire, sus instintos ninja le decían que él seguía ahí, y, entonces, debía hacer algo para retenerlo. Quizás tenía que decirle lo que pasaba con ella, pero si él estaba arrepentido de sus sentimientos, no podía negarle su libertad.

Giró encarándolo. Mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior ante lo que veía; el Ninja Copia mirando el piso, como perdido. Por primera vez él no tenía palabras de consuelo que darle. Se acercó lentamente a él, inclinó un poco el rostro para poder entrar en su rango visual. Si quería la verdad tenía que verlo frente a frente; un kunai en su yugular no había funcionado.

-- ¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mí, Kakashi? – Preguntó con voz suave al notar su único ojo visible sobre ella, triste. Hatake quiso mirar hacia otro lado, no podía mentir si la veía con esos ojitos brillantes escrutándolo. Sin embargo, las manos de la pelirosa en sus mejillas se lo impidieron. – ¿Por qué me quieres hacer a un lado? – Preguntó angustiada.

Soportó con aplomo las ganas de derramar sus lágrimas; si lo quería con ella tenía que demostrarle que ya no era la chiquilla de doce años, la que estuvo enamorada de un niño; porque ahora, el corazón de la chica Haruno latía por un hombre; el hombre frente a ella.

Kakashi, siempre pensando de manera combativa; la miró con temor oculto.

-- ¿Qué es lo que escuchaste, Sakura? – Preguntó. Primero debía saber hasta qué punto había abierto la boca, y después, pensaría en qué responder… algo que no estuviera relacionado con situaciones extrañas o fantasiosas.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente. El corazón latía rápido al saberse correspondida, pero debía calcular sus pasos para no asustarlo… A fin de cuentas, las mentes de ésas dos personas eran las de dos ninjas, y unos de alto rango.

-- Todo. –

-- Mierda. – Exclamó el portador del Sharingan de manera impulsiva al obtener su respuesta; ahora ella sabía lo que él sentía.

Ella frunció el ceño, ¿Mierda?, ¿eso era lo único que él decía?, ¡Imbécil!… Deseó molerlo a golpes como cuando era una niña, de cualquier manera el hombre frente a ella se lo merecía; pero no, se tranquilizó. Como pocas veces en su vida pensó en qué haría ella en su lugar, sí, al parecer también se asustaría. Exhaló.

-- ¿Te avergüenzas?… ¿te da vergüenza amarme?, ¿por eso te vas? – Preguntó la pelirosa soltando sus mejillas pero manteniendo el escaso espacio entre ellos.

Tenía que saberlo, debía averiguar qué tan deshonroso era para el Shinobi sentir amor por ella; por una chica varios años menor que él.

Kakashi se apartó unos centímetros pero mantuvo el contacto visual. Sentir el cálido aliento de la ojiverde sobre su rostro le estaba poniendo difíciles las cosas, le estaba nublando el juicio y lo que menos deseaba en ése momento era cometer una locura.

-- No es eso, Sakura, no es que me avergüence; simplemente… yo… – Retuvo su respuesta analizando sus siguientes palabras; tratando de elegirlas adecuadamente.

¿Para qué mentirle? De cualquier forma ella ya lo había descubierto. Estaba tan seguro de que lo rechazaría que decidió hablar, por última vez, con la verdad. Tomó aire al mismo tiempo que valentía y se acercó a ella de nuevo.

-- Sakura, yo sé que tú sólo me ves como tu amigo; como tu ex maestro. Sé que me quieres por todo lo que hemos vivido; pero no me amas…

-- Kakashi, eso… – Pretendió intervenir la pelirosa pero fue interrumpida por un dedo en sus labios. Hatake lo había decidido, ya estaba hablando así que no dejaría que ella lo detuviera; tal vez serían las últimas palabras que cruzarían.

-- Tengo muy claro, Sakura, que tu único amor es Sasuke; me doy cuenta que aún sufres por él… – Apartó su dedo de los labios de la ojiverde.

Sakura decidió guardar silencio. Ése tonto despistado, ¿nunca se daba cuenta de nada importante?, ¿no había notado que desde hacía mucho ella pensaba en él y no en Sasuke?, ¿nunca se imaginó que cuando le decía: "Te quiero", en realidad le estaba diciendo: "Te amo"? Al parecer ambos sufrían del mismo mal, porque ella jamás se imaginó que lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de su ex sensei, abordarían sus oídos, como en sus fantasías.

-- Me despedí de mí sentimiento por ti, Sakura, no de tu vida. Me despedí porque sabía que si te confesaba lo que siento, sólo te haría sufrir… No puedo dejarte con esa carga, debes luchar por tu felicidad; a mí siempre me tendrás como tu amigo. – Afirmó el extraño ninja intentando sonreír, aunque lo hizo de una forma poco creíble; como todas sus excusas.

Sakura sonrió divertida… Kakashi era un despistado de lo peor, pero era SU despistado.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento se lanzó hacia los brazos que la habían rescatado varias veces y lo miró fijamente. El Ninja Copia, que había sido sorprendido fugazmente, correspondió al abrazo aludiéndolo a un gesto amistoso por parte de la chica; aunque saberlo dolía.

Se sintió bastante nervioso cuando notó que la ojiverde descubría poco a poco su ojo oculto, su Sharingan.

-- ¿Sabes, Kakashi?… Éste ojo tuyo no siempre te ayuda… – Dijo la chica besando sutilmente la cicatriz del peliplateado. Sonrió, sabía que él podía anticiparse a sus movimientos pero no la había detenido.

Al mirar la confusión en el rostro del hombre, decidió aclararlo.

-- El Sharingan no te ayudó a darte cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo, para mí, eres tú… no Sasuke, ni nadie… Yo también te amo. – Declaró una muy feliz ninja medico.

Pocas veces en la vida de Kakashi Hatake, su cerebro había funcionado con tanta lentitud. Sintió que su mente repasaba las lecciones básicas, desde el "1 más 1 igual a 2" hasta los movimientos del más poderoso Jutsu… Ella… ¿lo amaba?…

Sonrió notoriamente.

¿Para qué decir más palabras? Esa noche ya había hablado mucho más de lo que creyó algún día confesar. Dejó que sus instintos, humanos, lo guiarán, y lentamente se acercó hacia el rostro de la chica Haruno en busca de un beso. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ése momento; al recordar que su primer beso se lo daría él… sólo a él.

Abrió repentinamente los ojos cuando descubrió que no podía probarla. Confuso miró a una muy divertida pelirosa que tomó su mano derecha.

-- Kakashi, tu máscara. – Respondió a la pregunta muda la ojiverde.

-- Cierto; la olvidé. – Alegó un poco avergonzado el Ninja Copia. Su máscara, ¡su bendita máscara!, ¿hasta un pedazo de tela se interponía en su camino?, ¡que tonto!

Con la mano de Sakura entre la suya, subió hasta el borde de su cubierta y dio un tirón. Su ego llegó hasta limites indescriptibles cuando descubrió un bonito sonrojo en las mejillas de la médico.

-- Pensé que saldrías huyendo cuando me vieras así. – Dijo con picardía el portador del Sharingan. Sakura sonrió extasiada, nunca se imaginó que debajo de ésa máscara se ocultara alguien tan hermoso… ¡Nah! Siempre lo supo, el rostro de Kakashi sólo era un aliciente más.

-- El único que quiso huir, aquí, eres tú. – Recordó la miembro de los Haruno. Kakashi sonrió disfrutando de su respuesta.

-- Perfecto, porque esas energías que podría gastar en perseguirte; me servirán para darte nuevas lecciones, unas más… interesantes… que el entrenamiento ninja. – Susurró el antiguo sensei sobre los labios de su ex alumna, disfrutando de haberla hecho temblar entre sus brazos.

-- ¿Lecciones inspiradas en el Icha Icha? – Preguntó la pelirosa sonriendo resplandecientemente.

-- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma. –Y sin decir nada más, el Ninja Copia se lanzó hacia los anhelados labios con los que había soñado por mucho tiempo.

Sakura se sintió en el cielo y supo dos cosas:

Uno: Por la mañana estaría bastante cansada y tenían una misión; no respondería adecuadamente.

Y dos: Hatake Kakashi no volvería a inventar excusas absurdas por llegar tarde. Nop, porque a partir de ése día, ella se encargaría de hacerlo llegar a tiempo, y es que ambos llegarían juntos… siempre.

Me enrollaré como cable alrededor de tu corazón y tu mente.

_Eres mía desde ahora, para siempre._

_¿Quién no sería el único al que amaras?_

_Y vivir por…_

_¿Quién no se quedaría dentro de tu amor?_

_Y morir por…_

_¿Quién no sería el único al que amaras?_

** FIN **

Bueno, éste fue mi primer intento de un KakaSaku, ¡jeje!… Sé que algunas cosas tal vez no coincidan con la historia original, pero éste fic fue escrito hace mucho tiempo, antes de que viera Naruto Shippuuden. No quise cambiar la trama que escribí en ése tiempo. Me disculpo si a alguien le incomoda todo éste embrollo.

Espero que les gustara la historia, aunque sea un poquito, pronto volveré con más… ¡Nyajajajajajajajajajajaja!… ¡¡Arriba el KakaSaku!!

Un besazo a todas las personas que leyeron éste ficsito mío. ¡Muchas gracias!

¿Me regalan un review? Me gustaría saber qué opinan para mejorar mi escritura -


End file.
